MCR Songtalia: 2p Hetalia x Reader
by Killer-DEfect-isMusic
Summary: What happens when the My Chemical Romance playlist on iTunes goes bloody red and you mindlessly click play to hear only 6 out of the original 75 songs from the entire thing? What happens is that darkness envelopes you into 6 different worlds that will set and take place in each song, allowing you one visit and stay with a deadly admirer?
1. Intro

You were in your room, reading some MCR fanfics and watching Hetalia. You go to iTunes to pick another playlist of yours to play, when suddenly, you see the My Chemical Romance playlist highlighted in a dark, bloody, crimson red.

"The fuck is going on...?" You said to yourself, wondering why it was highlighted like that. You then shrugged the doubt in your mind that something bad was going to happen and you clicked on the playlist, seeing as nothing went wrong so far.

But so far was a couple of seconds ago.

The only songs in the playlist were:

Demolition Lovers

I Never Told You What I Do For A Living

The Sharpest Lives

My Way Home Is Through You

Na Na Na (Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na)

Kiss The Ring

Only 6 songs out of your original 75.

Why wasn't Headfirst For Halos on there? Why wasn't Heaven Help Us on there? Many questions raced through your head but you clicked the 'play' button anyways.

What harm could come from clicking play to listen to 6 different songs?

So.

Much.

Harm.

The world suddenly started to spin around you as the first song started playing, dragging you into a darkness that you knew you couldn't escape from until that song ended...


	2. Zone Bad Boy

The darkness overwhelmed you as a catchy beat and rhythm enclosed around you, with a talkative beginning.

_Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na!_

_'W-what...!? t-this sounds like...Na Na Na!?' _ You thought. The beginning struck you as familiar because of Dr. Death Defying talking in the beginning. You looked around once the dark had cleared up, and you saw that you were in the middle of a desert, being heated and fried by the minute from the sweltering sun. You could still hear the song in the background, mocking you as you finally figured out where you were... The Zones from Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys.

"H-how...the hell did I get sucked into a My Chemical Romance song!?" You instantly got up and noticed your clothing was different - _very _different. More Killjoyverse, and you had to admit, it was pretty fucking badass. You saw that you also had a holster with a colorful ray gun in it.

"Killjoyverse...Cool, but I still don't understand why and how I got here!?" You yelled into the empty blue sky above you. You sighed and sat back down, listening to the peaceful quiet and the song playing. That was when you heard the motors of a vehicle come your way and the song got louder.

"That better be the fucking Killjoys coming to save me... now THAT would be one hell of a rescue!" As the sounds of the motor got closer and the song got louder, your giddiness and excitement of hoping the Fabulous Killjoys were your saviors died down as soon as you saw a motorcycle, making you think it was Better Living.

"FUCK. NO." You looked around and tried to hide somewhere, but the desert zone was deserted, the song mocking you.

_Na Na Na Na Na Na Na! From mall security! Na Na Na Na Na Na Na! To every enemy! Na Na Na Na Na Na Na! We're on your property! Standing in, V formation! Na Na Na Na Na Na Na! Let's blow an artery! Na Na Na Na Na Na Na! Eat plastic surgery! Na Na Na Na Na Na Na! Keep your apology! Give us more, detonation! (more, gimme more, gimme more!)_

Directly in front of you stood the source of the motor sounds and the reason the music got louder: A man on a motorcycle. You looked up at him and he stared back at you, the ruby red eyes of his staring straight into your soul, er, or just eyes. He had dark reddish brown hair and had sunglasses on top of his head. He had a necklace with dog tags on them and wore a bomber jacket. Something about his appearance struck a cord in your mind somewhere, but what made you jump a little was when he spoke.

"Hey there, doll face." Now you immediately figured out who he was because of how big a Hetalia fan you were—This was 2p!America, the exact opposite of the regular America, so instead of being a hero, he was a villain, and what made things even worse as you sorted things out in your mind was that this was the Killjoyverse and for all you know he could take you to Korse in Battery City and then you'd be ghosted, or maybe something else would happen before any of that. You jumped again as you saw him got off the motorcycle and start walking to you. Na Na Na was still mocking you, getting louder and louder with each and every step the red-haired, demon-like America took towards you. Slowly, you started walking backwards before breaking out into a full out run. You didn't dare look back but you did hear the deadly motor come to life and the sound of it getting closer to you.

_'How the fuck did I get in this mess anyways!? Oh, I played the 6-song MCR playlist even though I knew it was suspicious... just great, _, wonderful! Now you've got some wacko chasing you! BRAVO, _, BRAVO INDEED!' _You thought, getting frustrated at yourself for letting this happen. The sounds got closer and you were running out of breath. You saw something out of the corner of your eye, and turned around. He was now only 5 yards away from you. You tried to pick up the pace but ended up tripping over a rock, making you land on the dry, sandy ground. You groaned in pain and fear as the man on the motorcycle came circling around you on the floor, stopping his motor and getting off the bike. He took only two steps towards you and you squeaked in fear. He laughed and came strolling towards you. You knew this wasn't going to end well. Na Na Na still kept playing in the background, the music making you shrink in fear of what was happening.

"Why'd you run from me, doll face?" He smirked, letting you know that he was kinda pissed at you for running away. He leaned down on one knee in front of you and your sitting form, his smirk changed to a wild grin.

"Ya know, that wasn't very nice, considering everything I'd done to bring ya here~." He lifted your chin with his finger and looked you up and down before licking his lips.

"Man, you're a pretty one. Babe, you're so hot." You blushed at his comment and knew you were going to get stuck here forever unless you figured a way out. You looked all around you and saw nothing but desert and rocks and sand.

_'Nope, no way out...'_ You thought. You looked back at him to see him grinning like a madman. He looked at you and actually smiled, as if this were just some wonderful dream, but it was gone just as quick as it had come. He got over on top of you, pinning you to the ground.

_Na Na Na Na Na Na Na! Make no apology! Na Na Na Na Na Na Na! Strut for victory! Na Na Na Na Na Na Na! On my authority! Crash and burn, young and loaded! Na Na Na Na Na Na Na! Drop like a bullet shell! Na Na Na Na Na Na Na! Just like a sleeper cell! Na Na Na Na Na Na Na! I'd rather go to hell! Than be in, purgatory! Cut my hair, gag and bore me! Pull this pin, let this world explode!_

"Wanna leave this place and let this world explode?" He asked you, the wicked grin gone. You didn't know what to say - You were only here for a couple minutes of a song. You then noticed that the song was near the end, and he said those last 4 words along with Gerard Way's vocals. What had he meant by 'let this word explode'? You were about to answer just when the song ended when Korse's voice said, "Keep Running." You started to see darkness and the Killjoyverse around you melt away and swirl you back to the real world.

"No!" You heard the man's voice say as you stared going back into the darkness that first brought you here.

"NO! DAMNIT!" He held onto you as you disintegrated away from his world and went back to yours. All that was left in his hands after you were gone was sand and dirt, no trace of you, not even a single hair. He punched the ground and fought the tears that were coming to his eyes.

"_ WAS SUPPOSED TO BE MINE! MINE!" He got up and trudged back to his motorcycle and started it before saying, "I will have _ for myself...SHE'LL FUCKING BE MINE! NO DAMN SONG CAN KEEP US APART!"

•°*-*°•

You woke up from your nightmare and sat straight up on your bed, looking around and finally back down to your laptop. All your songs were there once more, not just 6. You blinked and rubbed your eyes, looking at the screen again. Nope. More songs filled the entire playlist up. You sighed and laid down on your bed, closing your eyes and thinking about what just happened to you one song ago.

_'Was that just a dream...or...was it real?' _You remembered the man and knew he was 2p!America. But the question here was, what did he want from you or why did he even want anything to do with you in the first place? Maybe all of your questions would be answered later. Maybe the whole thing was just a fucking huge nightmare.

Who knows?

Maybe it was real.

Maybe he'll still try to reach you...


	3. I Fall Out of Grace

You were encircled by the darkness, tugging at your soul with every twist into the deeper abyss of pure oblivion. Just then, you woke up with a gasp and looked up and took in all of the surroundings. You were in a dark room with chains and tools everywhere. On your right was a chainsaw, to your left an electric chair, and above you hung chains. You were sitting down on the cold, hard floor.

At the beginning you heard nothing but the sound of a scratching guitar. Then the lyrics to I Never Told You What I Do for A Living began with Gerard's voice.

_Stay out of the light, or the photographs that I gave you._ _You can say a prayer if you need to or just get in line and I'll grieve you. Can I meet you, alone? Another night and I'll see you. Another night and I'll be you. Some other way to continue. To hide my face!_

Just as those four words played into the air, a door you hadn't seen yet creaked open with an ominous sound. You then saw a blonde man peak his head out from behind the door and saw him smile at you.

"Hello there, poppet~!" He said to you with a dark tone in his voice. He sounded British, and then he came from behind the door and into your view. He wore a small, blue bow tie, a purple sweater vest, a pink long-sleeved shirt, and tan pants. The odd thing about him was the splatters off a dark red substance on his clothing. Then something hit you-He resembled an anime character that you couldn't quiet tell who it was, but it was on the tip of your tongue. You looked up at him again and his smile got bigger and a bit more creepier.

"What's running through your mind, love~?" His question caught you a bit off guard but you didn't think twice before answering.

"WHERE THE HELL AM I!? ONE MINUTE I'M IN MY ROOM LISTENING TO MCR, THE NEXT THING I KNOW, I'M IN A PSYCHO MURDERER ROOM WITH SOMEONE WHO I THINK LOOKS LIKE A FUCKING ANIME CHARACTER!"

"If you don't calm down, love, i'm going to make your death slow and painful!~" He chimed. You immediately shut your mouth at his comment. He just kept on talking.

"And I don't want to kill you now! I just brought you here~! It took me a while, but I figured out everything to keep you here for myself~! Just one song and now you're mine, poppet~!" He grinned menacingly at you. You didn't know what to say. How were you going to get out of this place? But he continued on talking anyways.

"And by the way, my name's Oliver, but you can call me Ollie~!" Then you instantly remembered that he was a character from Hetalia, but not the real thing—He was the 2p! version of England, and from what you knew, this one was way far high on the lunatic and deadly charts. You just felt your heart drop down a bit because you didn't want to die like this, no matter how your life was. Although, something told you that you weren't going to die...

_Another knife in my hands. A stain that never comes off the sheets. Clean me off. I'm so dirty babe! The kind of dirty where the water never cleans off the clothes. I keep a book of the names and those only goes so far 'til you bury them! So deep and down we go!_

You could care less right now as the song was near it's end, because the real challenge in front of you was of trying to escape the psychopath in front of you. You were going to ask him as to why he brought you here, but apparently he could read your mind.

"If you're wondering as to why I brought you here, _, yes I know your name, is because I thought it would be lovely to keep you here with me~! You're such a wonderful girl that I knew I had to have your heart! Metaphorically speaking! I wouldn't want to damage your lovely skin~!" You had to admit, what he said made you blush and your heart skip a beat, but you still had to get out of there and back home.

"S-so...what you're saying is...I c-can't go back home?" He just smiled at you and nodded his head.

"You're going to stay here with me poppet~! I'll make sure to take care of you but if you even so much as dare leave..." he left the sentence hanging in mid-air as he reached for the chainsaw and turned it on, it's vicious motor coming to life and the metal spikes revolving in a deadly pace.

"I'll just have to take your heart out of you and I'll keep you with me forever~!" You twitched at his remark and sulked down in fear. _'P-please...tell me this is a dream!'_ you thought, hoping it was a dream.

_And we'll all dance alone to the tune of your death! We'll love again, we'll laugh again, and it's better off this way...And never again, and never again. They gave us two shots to the back of the head. And we're all dead now. _

The song was nearing it's end, and it was getting annoyingly louder. He came closer and stood directly in front of you. You could see that the red splatters over his clothing was just as you suspected—Blood. He could tell by your face that you were scared of him.

"Nothing to fear, my dear _~! As long as you're with me, you'll never be afraid again~!" He smiled at you and for once, it wasn't as creepy or demonic like...it was as if he was just a normal person. Then the song got louder, but he didn't seem disturbed a single bit by its increasing volume.

_Well never again and never again. They gave us two shots to the back of the head. And we're all dead now..._

The song was at its end and you felt the slightest bit of dizziness. Suddenly, the room was once more spinning around you and you could hear Oliver's fear in his voice.

"Poppet! Don't go! Not yet! Bloody hell, I needed more time! _!" That was the last thing you heard from him. He got up and looked around the room, seeing a knife and grabbed it out of desperation, stabbing at the walls and ground. You just disappeared right when he had you, and he was going to get you back, no matter what. No silly song was going to keep you away from him...

•°*-*°•

You woke up on your bed with a yelp, instantly remembering what had just happened to you. Had it merely been a foolish dream or reality? You quickly checked you laptop and saw the screen: The 6 songs were now back to 75, and the crimson red was now back to light blue. You sighed in relief.

But something still bugged you...

What if Oliver came back to get you?

And of course, you already knew this was real, but your mind kept it hidden from you, keeping the truth you'd be found and dragged away at bay...


	4. Hand In Mine—Forever

The darkness surrounded you, pulling you down deeper into an abyss of nothingness. Just then, there was the soft melody of a guitar playing and you woke up in a dark forest clearing, the night sky bright with millions of stars.

_Hand in mine into your icy blues and then I'd say to you, we could take to the highway with this trunk of ammunition, too. I'd end my days with you, in a hail of bullets…_

The soft sound of Gerard's vocals made you look up in sudden amazement of your surroundings. You were somehow inside the song Demolition Lovers, but you didn't know how you got there. All you remembered doing was pushing the play button to listen to some My Chemical Romance songs and a sudden darkness trapping you. You stood up and looked around. The forest was dense and the field was soft and filled with millions of dandelions, some even floating in the air. It was a mysteriously beautiful place, but you knew something was going to go wrong at some point. Just as you thought about what could go wrong, you heard the soft footfalls of someone around you. The sound echoed all around and you couldn't pinpoint a single place of where it could come from. Just then, a man walked out from the east side of the clearing and started walking to you at a small pace. At first, you thought as if he would do nothing to harm you and that he wouldn't notice you, but then as he came closer, fear enveloped itself around you. You could now see what he looked like—He was blonde, had a peculiar curl sticking out from the side of his head, had a green tie with a red suit and looked _pretty _fabulous. _'What am I thinking!? Fabulous!? I'd rather die then think of some random stranger being cute!'_ you thought.

_But this time, I mean it! I'll let you know just how much you mean to me! As snow falls on desert sky! Until the end of everything!_

He stopped and you noticed that you were only 5 feet away from him. You could notice the scar on his face and those red eyes of his sharply look at your (e/c) orbs. You took a step back out of fear and reflex, and he merely laughed at your scared form.

"Ciao, bella~" He said to you. He sounded nice, but you recognized his voice from somewhere…And that made you doubt that this man could even be trusted. You stood in place, thinking of whether to run away into the dense and probably dangerous forest, or take your chances and see if he's alright or deadly. You looked down then back up at him to see him smile at you and take a couple steps forward. _'He's getting a bit closer… I don't like this…!' _You thought.

"Well, it looks like my plan worked! I finally have you, _~! Now you can be mine and only mine, bella~." He took up the extra space while he talked and was directly in front of you. He took your hand and kissed it softly, watching you the whole time. You did feel your blood rush to your face as this has never happened before, and you finally got an idea as to who this man was: the 2p! version of Romano, so instead of cranky and tsundere, this guy was corrupted, fashionable, and seriously deadly, despite his sweet exterior. You just had to ask him a stupid question.

"S-so I can't go back home?"

"_, this is your new home, forever and ever with me~!" He beamed with giddiness and excitement then hugged you tightly, making you gasp for air.

"B-But what if I don't want to be here!?" You yelled and he let go of you and stared at you. Then, he laughed.

"Bella~, if you go then I have no choice but to find you and kill you so that no one else can have you~!" He had a sick and twisted kind of smile plastered on his face and you looked back in horror._  
_

_All we are…All we are is bullets. I mean this. All we are…All we are is bullets. I mean this! All we are…All we are is bullets! I mean this. All we are…All we are is bullets! I mean this!  
_

He hugged you again and breathed in your scent. You shuddered a bit and looked at him, wondering how long this was going to last. He pulled away but still had you in his arms and twirled you around.

"Call me Lovino~!" He giggled then brought you close to him, hugging you more tightly. You really couldn't breathe right now.

"My sweet, sweet _~ Together forever~!" He whispered in your ear.

_And as we're falling down…And in this pool of blood…And as we're touching hands…And as we're falling down…And in this pool of blood…And as we're falling down ,I'll see your eyes! And in this pool of blood. I'll meet your eyes. I mean this, forever!_

The song ended just like that, but the strange thing was that when Lovino said forever, he matched it perfectly in tune with the lyrics. All of a sudden, you were being tugged and pulled by the darkness, which was now encircling you once more, bringing you back to your world. Lovino stared as you were vaporizing in his arms, going back to your world.

"No! _! Please, don't leave me here without you!" He yelled into the nothingness. You were gone and he dropped to his knees and laughed at the ground.

"I'll find you, _! And I _will_ have you as my own!"

•°*-*°•

You woke up on your bed, gasping for air and clutching at your chest, making sure that he wasn't near or around you anymore. You quickly looked around and sighed in relief as you recognized your room. Automatically, you looked at your laptop and saw that all your songs had returned, making you wonder if what had happened to you had been a dream, just a silly dream. But what if it wasn't?

What if all of that was real?

What if Lovino is going to get you?

What if… this time you won't escape?


	5. Back In Your Arms

You woke up and immediately looked around to take in your surroundings. You were in a small room, on top of a surprisingly comfy bed, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. This could've been your room, but it wasn't due to the different posters and the changing of colored walls. Then, you heard the sound of a guitar and then Gerard Way's vocals coming into play:

_Gonna take off all my skin, tear apart all of my insides! When they rifle in, Mom and Dad think you'll be saved. They never had the time! They're gonna medicate your lives! You were always born a crime! We salute you in your grave!_

Just then, the door to your left creaked open and a head peaked out. You stared at the eyes that looked at you, but then the head hid once more behind the door, then slowly crept out and you could see the person who's head it belonged to—A guy who had some long white hair and who seemed awfully shy. Slowly, he walked over in front of you and looked down at you.

"_-_? I-Is it really you? I thought that plan of mine wouldn't work and that I'd never get to see you..." He spoke softly, and as much as you'd like to call him Canada, this wasn't him. This person was shy and had a German accent...2p!Prussia? Was this guy that smart, silent version of the more annoying and idiotic original? Could be. Or maybe, it was him. To answer his question, all you did was nod your head in agreement. He quickly sighed in relief and sat down next to you, looking down at the floor.

"I can't believe it actually worked..." He mumbled.

_Can't find my way home! But it's through you and I know, what I'll do, just to get back in your ar-ar-ar-arrr...(My gun fires seven different shades of shit. So what's your favorite color, punk?) Do you wanna hold my hand? Could you sign this photograph? 'Cause I'm your biggest fan. Would you leave me lying here?_

You two sat in silence as the song slowly played, leaving nothing but the sound of the music in the air. Well, the used to be silence.

"Why did you bring me here?" You asked, voice echoing throughout the small room. He turned to look at you, with a small smile that faded between happy and sad.

"W-well... You're a very n-nice and pretty girl so I thought I'd bring you h-here..." That was his answer. You tilted your head in confusion and he just blushed.

"s-so you could stay with m-me...f-forever..." He squeaked the last part due to his shyness, but you could clearly understand what he said. Forever was such a long time. Just how were you supposed to stay with some person you hardly even knew for an eternity? How were you supposed to know?

"Forever seems...pretty long..." you mumbled. He looked at you, smiled, then turned around and looked at the floor.

"I th-think I like the idea of us being...together forever..." A sudden urge of fear overcame you, but you stood still. Forever was still something you didn't want to venture into, especially right now. Just as you were about to say something, the song ended with the final lyrics.

_C'mon, Angel, Don't you cry  
C'mon, Angel, Don't you cry  
C'mon, Angel, Don't you cry  
C'mon, Angel, Don't you cry _

Suddenly, you felt light headed. He seemed to notice and looked at you with a worried expression on his face.

"_-_? A-are you alright?" Just as he was about to reach for you, you were disintegrating from his world and slowly but surely going back to yours.

"_! D-don't go!" Seemed like forever was just a lie.

•°*_*°•

You woke up on your bed, the memories rolling in from what just happened to you. Breathing heavily, you looked at your laptop and inspected what was on the screen: All the songs that were once gone were back again, and instead of red, the My Chemical Romance bar was highlighted it's original blue.

What if you were the angel from the song?

What if he's find his way home to you?

What is he's gonna find a way to make 'forever' real?


End file.
